Run For It
by Ookami-no-baka
Summary: AU. Yaoi. Set in a typical American high school, Naruto joins the track team, discovers the true meaning of love, and finds out that there might be more to life then Ramen. Gaara x Naruto, Kakashi X Iruka.
1. Just Another Day in Paradise

Warning: The following story is. Yes, that's right, the following story exists. Not only does it exist, this Naruto fan fic also has the nerve to be yaoi, and A.U.. If you don't know what yaoi is, or what A.U. stands for you are already in way over your head and should probably back out now before you accidentally read something that might scar you for the rest of your life. Those of you who know what yaoi is, and don't mind a Naruto story that's set in another universe, read on. Oh and in case you're wondering the pairings are Naruto x Gaara, and Kakashi x Iruka. Gaara fans should however be warned that he doesn't even enter into the story until chapter 3 so you'll sort of have to be patient. Oh and send any comments or criticism to . Anyways on with the fic.

**Run For It**

**by Jarrad Cravens**

Chapter One: Another Day in Paradise

Naruto shook in fear and pain. "It can't end like this," he cried. "I can't die like this... Help me. Someone help me? Please?" Naruto begged, but there was no one to come and save him. It was just him and his monster. Everything had fallen apart so quickly. Now everyone was dead, and the fox demon had him cornered. Once free of its cage, the soulless creature had decimated all the other ninjas saving Naruto for last. Slowly it walked toward him, savoring its inevitable victory. Closer and closer it came; until, it's face was inches from Naruto's ocean blue eyes. He could smell the blood on the fox's maw, and see bits of torn flesh stuck between its teeth. They stood there for some time staring into each other's eyes. Delaying the inevitable climax. Then, suddenly, without warning, the fox slammed forward pinning Naruto against the wall and delivering its killing blow. It sharp teeth ripping through the soft flesh of his neck.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!" Naruto screamed sweat dripping from his body as he sat up. "What the?" He then added. Puzzled as he noticed the demon from moments ago was nowhere to be seen. Slowly and cautiously, he looked around the room. "Just a dream...." He finally muttered and began grudgingly dragging himself out of bed. "That's the last time I stay up late watching a horror movie marathon." He added, even though he knew one bad dream wasn't exactly going to change his late night TV viewing habits. He glanced quickly over at the alarm clock next to his bed to see what time it was and groaned loudly. "5 A.M" He hissed, as if the idea of being up so early was way more terrifying then the dream demon he had squared off against earlier. "I just went to bed 3 hours ago...." He added, already beginning to contemplate the idea of just crawling back into the warm protective sanctuary of his bed; however, after a few minutes, he decided he might as well just shower and get dressed.

He wandered slowly toward the bathroom dragging his feet every step of the way as if they both were nearly impossible to lift. He wasn't exactly a morning person, and not having had a shower or any caffeine, he wasn't his normal, hyperactive and energetic self. Even though it took much more time then it probably should of, he finally reached his bathroom. Stepping inside he paused to look at himself in the mirror. He grinned, before suddenly striking a pose. "How can Sakura resist this" He giggled finding himself to be quite attractive. Everything from his wild blonde hair and sky blue eyes down to the baggy white t-shirt and silk smiley face boxers seemed to look irresistible in his eyes. Hell, even the small whisker like scars on his face from the accident that claimed his parents life seemed to just add to his appeal. They gave his face more character. At least in Naruto's eyes anyways. Of course, in the past, he'd actually fantasized about himself. He giggled at the thought wishing he could somehow make copies of himself. "It wouldn't be gay." He added out loud as if in defense of his sexuality. "Having sex with myself would technically be masturbation." He smiled wider, taking one last longing glance at the mirror before finally taking of his shirt and boxers so he could shower. He almost wanted to turn around again to see his naked reflection, but decided against it. If he actually managed to make it to school on time today it would be the first time in nearly three weeks. Turning the knob for the hot water all the way up he opened the glass door and stepped in.

Once inside the shower, Naruto began singing as he scrubbed himself with the soap. " This is who I am and this is what I like. Until the day I die I promise I won't change. So you better give up. I don't wanna be told to grow up... and I don't wanna change I just wanna have fun... I don't wanna be told to grow up and I don't wanna change so you better give up. Cause I'm not gonna change I don't wanna grow up. I like to stay up late spend hours on the phone hanging out with all my friends and never being at home I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone. I'm immature but I will stay this way forever. Until the day I die I promise I won't change so you better give up I don't wanna be told to grow up and I don't wanna change. I just wanna have fun. I don't wanna be told to grow up and I don't wanna change so you better give up cause I'm not gonna change I don't wanna grow up. I don't wanna be told to grow up.... grow up... grow up. I don't wanna be told to grow up...grow up... grow up...." He was singing way off key, and extremely loud. So loud in fact, that he didn't hear his front door open, or the sound of the footsteps as several people entered his home.

Finishing his shower Naruto reached out grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waist. He stepped out of the shower glancing at the mirror quickly and blushing at the sight of his naked chest. He had a sudden desire to do a quick strip tease, and probably would have started singing I'm too sexy for my towel if it weren't for the fact he heard voices in the other room. "I can't believe I left the door unlocked." He groaned in horror, just knowing the voices belonged to some would be thieves or murderers who were going to either kill, tickle, rob, rape, mutilate, kiss, shoot, molest, eat, torture or some strange combination of horrible things he couldn't even yet think of. He was so busy contemplating all the horrible things the intruders were going to do to him that he didn't see his English teacher Iruka Umuino peek his head into the bathroom.

"Naruto?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Don't tickle rape my marshmallows!!!!!!" Naruto screamed before throwing his towel at Iruka and kicking him as hard as he could in the groin. He was about to follow up his kick with another when he realized who it was he was attacking. "Mr. Umuino?" Naruto asked. "What are you doing here? The robbers are going to get you." Suddenly he paused thinking about what he just said. "Wait it was YOUR voice I heard?" Naruto asked suddenly realizing his mistake.

Iruka let out a high-pitched squeak and fell to his knees. "Oh... I'm sorry" Naruto said. "You scared me. Here let me help you up." Naruto bent down and helped Iruka back to his feet. "What are you doing here anyways?" Naruto paused waiting for an explanation; however none came. Iruka just stood there frozen in horror, his face growing redder and redder. "What?" Naruto asked looking around. "That squirrel isn't back is it? Oh no.... It can't have come back... I beat it... Eeeek it wants revenge!. Naruto grabbed his towel off the floor, jumped up on top of the toilet seat and was preparing to defend himself from any squirrel attacks when Naruto's principle Mr. Hokage-Sarutobi stuck his head through the door.

"Naruto, get down from the toilet, wrap the towel around your waist, go get dressed, then meet us in the kitchen. Mr. Umuino, stop staring at Naruto while he's naked, quit blushing, and come back into the kitchen."

"He he..." Naruto laughed putting his hand on his head and running it through his hair. "What are you guys doing here anyways? Cause if this is this about me painting on the statue of George Washington the other day, I heard they already managed to get most of the paint off his face..."

"Get dressed, and meet us in the kitchen, we'll talk then." Mr. Sarutobi responded shortly "Oh and Iruka, I thought I told you to stop staring at Naruto." Hearing this, Iruka finally snapped out of his daze and turned to the principle.

"Sorry Sir. I was just sort of shocked and I just froze... Uhmm, I'll go back to the kitchen now..." Iruka walked by Mr. Sarutobi who glared at him as he passed before muttering under his breathe.

"English teachers...."

Naruto, not wanting to piss of his principle anymore then he already seemed to be, quickly wrapped the towel around his waist finally realizing he'd been completely nude since he'd attacked Mr. Umuino. Then he ran into his bedroom to throw on some clothes. Once in his room, he went right to his dresser, and began rummaging through the top drawer for a pair of undies. He quickly pulled out a pair of heart-covered boxers to put on. Then, slowly lifting his legs and stepping into the underwear, before pulling the boxers slowly up the rest of the way. Taking his time to enjoy the feeling of the silk fabric rubbing against his legs. "I hate being a teenager" He muttered realizing just the sensation of underwear against his legs was making him horny. "Hormones suck!" He added, right before he went over and grabbed a t-shirt and jeans out of a near bye pile of clothes. He smelled them quickly to make sure they weren't too dirty. Then he put them on. The t-shirt was one of his faves; a simple black shirt with a cool red spiral on it. The pants he had chosen were just a normal pair of baggy blue jeans. The knees were pretty faded and the pants showed quite a bit of wear, but he didn't really care, as long as it fit, wasn't pink, and was at least half way comfortable, Naruto wouldn't fuss about wearing it. Finally, he glanced in the mirror, ruffled his hair with his hand; he would have combed it if he had the time, and he knew what he'd done with the comb. Then, he headed to the kitchen to find out exactly what was going on.

As he entered the kitchen Naruto knew at once, whatever was going to happen was very bad. Butterflies began swooping round in his stomach as he looked around. Not only were his English teacher Mr. Iruka Umuino, and his principle Mr. Hokage-Sarutobi here, also present in his small kitchen were the social service worker who'd helped him become emancipated and get his own house, His school guidance councilor Mr. Hayate, or as he liked to call him Mr. Cough'n and his P.E. teacher Mr. Kakashi. Letting out a gulp, Naruto sat down at the table across from Mr. Umuino, his Social service worker, and Mr. Hokage. Kakashi was standing in the corner looking at a book titled _Winning is Paradise: A Winners Guide to Coaching Track and Field_, and his councilor who had previously been nervously pacing the room sat down in the chair next to Naruto's.

"You're wondering why we are all here aren't you?" his principle started. "Well, Mr. Uzumaki, we are concerned about you. Your attendance at school is...."

"I was going to be on time today." Naruto interrupted. "I swear!"

"First off, it's Saturday, there is no school today. Second it's already two in the afternoon, the clock in your bedroom is a little bit off. Third, don't interrupt me Naruto. It's a tad bit rude." Naruto put his hand on his head ruffling through his hair, a nervous habit of his, and flashed his trademark "I'm sorry" grin. "Look Naruto." Hokage began again. "I know you haven't had an easy life with your parents dieing when you were so young. I know you spent most of you childhood in orphanages and foster homes. I was also very proud of you when you turned 16 and got the courts to emancipate you. I was even more impressed when you took the money your parents had left behind for you and used it to get this apartment." Naruto smiled enjoying the loving praise he was getting. "However, whatever incompetent judge thought you were responsible enough to take care of yourself should be shot. You are never on time to school. You have a long history of disciplinary infractions ranging from vandalism, to arson, you don't get very good grades, in fact, most of your teachers tell me you almost never do your homework at all, and to top it all off, you aren't taking very good care of yourself."

"What does that mean?" Naruto protested, and was about to argue with him, when Kakashi looked up from his book and replied to his question.

"I think he's referring to the time you drank the spoiled milk and spent the entire school day in the bathroom."

"Which is just one of many stupid things you've done to yourself" the principle added. " You aren't fit to live by yourself, but at the same time I don't think you would be comfortable going back into the foster care system yet again. So after talking to Mr. Yamaguchi your social services worker, I've come up with a compromise. Mr. Umuino, your English teacher has a guesthouse he was planning on renting out. I think if you were to move in there, with two responsible adults to keep you on the right track, you will be able to get back on the right track."

"Two responsible adults...." Naruto asked puzzled. "Is Mr. Umuino married?"

"No, he's not, he and Mr. Kakashi live together."

"Oh" Naruto said, still somewhat puzzled. "Well anyways, there is no way I'm moving in with two teachers, and you really can't make me. You're just my principle."

"You're right, I can't do much of anything."

"Cough" Mr. Cough'n spoke up. "You could however be found incapable of taking care of yourself and put back into a foster family. Cough. What he's offering is a compromise. You agree to his terms you maintain some if not all of the freedom you've enjoyed so much. Cough"

"Oh..." Naruto sighed in defeat. "What exactly are the terms of this compromise?" Naruto said turning back to the principle.

"I'm glad you asked. You will move into their guest house, you will attend school everyday and on time unless Kakashi or Iruka decide you have a good enough reason to be absent, you will maintain a C in every class, and you will join one sport or after school activity. If you don't like that, the choice is up to you."

"I guess that will work." Naruto said giggling sheepishly. "One question though.... "

"Yes?"

"When do I move in?"


	2. Moving Moments

Warning It's chapter two. You should read chapter one first.... Lol.. Anyways, It's time to get things moving. Or, at the very least, get Naruto moved. Anyways, the same warnings apply. Male/Male love, and not only that, the story takes place outside the known Naruto universe. Well if you have any complaints, hate male, comments, or recipes for Ramen feel free to send them to me 

**Run For It**

**By Jarrad Cravens**

Chapter Two : Moving moments

"How is it you have so much stuff? Why not get rid of some of it" Iruka asked setting down a large and somewhat heavy box. Naruto just stared at him in disbelief.

"Get rid of it?" Naruto asked as if the idea were the most offensive thing he'd ever heard. "My stuff is awesome. Why would I want to get rid of it. I've got posters and comic books and music and video games, and toys and rocks, and clothes... They're all awesome. Why would I get rid of them?" Iruka just shook his head.

"Never mind. Sorry I brought it up." Iruka said before heading back out to the truck to get another box. Naruto just sighed and sat down on a nearby box. It was barely Sunday afternoon, and he already felt like his life had been completely ruined. "Why'd they have to go and mess everything up." He muttered bitterly under his breath.

Saturday after the meeting with the principle, Naruto, Iruka, and Kakashi has spent the rest of the weekend boxing up Naruto's stuff and hauling it over to his new home. Iruka and Kakashi's guest house, where Naruto would now be living was actually fairly nice. It was four rooms. A bathroom, a bedroom with a comfy futon, a living room area, and a utility room, complete with a washer and dryer. There was no kitchen, but since Naruto didn't know how to cook anything other then Ramen, that wasn't really a problem for him. In fact, Naruto was quite happy with the place, or would have been if it weren't for the fact he was about to be living with two teachers. Even though Iruka was Naruto's favorite teacher, and Kakashi seemed pretty cool, he still felt belittled by the situation. He'd always thought he'd been doing an awesome job on his own. So what if he didn't always go to school and his grades were low. What did that matter? It wasn't anyone's problem but his own. So what if he was a bit of a troublemaker? Did they really think he'd change much under the watchful eye of responsible adults? It might be harder to get away with stuff now, but it didn't mean it was going to stop him from trying. Why did they have to fuck with his life? Why did everyone act like he shouldn't be on his own. It wasn't like he had much of a choice. He hadn't asked for his parents to die. He hadn't asked to be an orphan, but he had coped with it. He dealt with it. There was no one to help him. No shoulder to cry on. He had been alone, and now they were telling him he wasn't responsible enough to take care of himself?

"Bullshit." Naruto growled. "They think there better then me? Well they're not. I'm the best there is. No one else should get a say in my life. It's mine." For better or worse, Naruto couldn't stand their meddling. Why should he suffer. It wasn't fair. Finally sick of moping he decided he should start putting up his stuff. There wasn't much else he could do right now.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked stepping in the entrance way to Naruto's new home." Iruka's got the last box, since It's just a bunch of Ramen, do you want him to go ahead and put it in our kitchen?" Naruto looked up at him for a moment staring at the silvery haired gym teacher as if for the first time.

"Okay" Naruto said a slight tinge of defeat in his voice. Kakashi stared at him for a few moments then sat down on the same card board box Naruto had been brooding on moments earlier. "You know, you're bad at hiding your feelings?" Kakashi said, a sort of half hearted smile on his face.

"Oh?" Naruto said flashing a somewhat fake smile before crossing his arms and leaning back on a nearby wall.. "Then how do I feel?"

"You feel like the principle got involved just to mess up your life, you feel insulted that he thinks you can't take care of yourself, you feel mildly annoyed that you will now have to actually start putting in effort at school, oh and you also are resentful at your parents for dieing and leaving you all alone." Kakashi replied in a matter of fact voice with little emotion on his face. "I knew your father Naruto. And you're just like he was when he was young. He grew up to be one of the best men I've ever met, and you know what I think you could be even better then him Do you really think the principal is out to get you? Or are you just pissed off because you're afraid he might be right? Because you know what, you may think he doesn't respect you, but he does. He actually respects and admires you for what you've had to deal with; however, he doesn't want you to use it as an excuse to coast through life. He, Iruka, and I, all see potential in you. You could be great at whatever you set your mind to. The problem is you have no direction, and you don't seem to want any. You just want to exist coasting through life with out any great exertion of energy or effort. You think...." Naruto interrupted Kakashi's speech.

"You know, I really don't like it when people tell me what I think." Naruto said standing up straight and uncrossing his arms "You know what, you, Iruka, and the principle, may or may not see how great I am, but I don't really care. I'm me. I've never been anything else. I don't' know how to be anything else. Maybe if my parents were still around I'd be someone completely different, but they weren't, and I'm not. I'm just me. I like Ramen. I like staying up to the wee hours of the night watching horror movies, I like loud music, and acting irresponsibly, and I don't' want to change or be told that I have to change, because so far who I am has worked for me. I've gotten through a lot. I cope, I always do, and I'll deal with this just like I've dealt with everything else the universe has thrown at me. I might, however, have a few moments every now and then though were I get annoyed because I have to deal, so forgive me if right now I'I seem a little bitter about being uprooted. I do appreciate what you're doing for me. Thank you and all, but,"

"You know you really our way too much like your father."

"Why do you keep bringing my father up?" Naruto asked. Kakashi paused as if debating whether or not he should answer. After a few seconds he finally replied.

"Me and your father were friends. In fact, He was my best friend during high school, and every time I look at you, I can't help but think of him. Those scars on your face and belly are from the accident right? Well, I saw them when they were fresh and still bleeding. You're too young to even remember, but the night he died, I held you in my arms, I tried to calm you down and tell you to stop crying, when I myself was doing everything in my power to hold back my own tears. The more time I spend with you, the more I think of him. You look so much alike, and sometimes I can't help but compare you to him.

"Oh? How do I stack up" Naruto said a weird expression on his face. He never got to hear much about his parents growing up. Those that knew them never wanted to talk about them because they would get emotional and all choked up, and the ones that didn't know them that well all would just describe how they were great and perfect in every way which Naruto hated just as much. No one ever talked about them as if they were real people. He knew so very little about who they were really.

"It's hard to compare you. You guys are very different, but at the same time you have a lot in common. He was sort of a wild spirit, and even though he was a great student, and a stand up guy, he loved bending the rules, and playing jokes on people, he reached a perfect balance of knowing when to be serious and when to play the fool. He was loyal, and always there for you when you got in trouble especially when it was his fault. He wasn't perfect like some people seem to act like he was. At least he wasn't perfect if you knew him well enough. On the surface he was so brilliant and great, but under that was a kid. A childish boy who was naive, and playful to no end. Basically to sum it up, he was a friend. A good one at that. He knew how to motivate you and get you to do what you had to whether you wanted to or not. Basically he helped you just deal with whatever obstacles life threw at you. His death was a big moment for me. It was hard."

"Oh" Naruto replied. He didn't quite no what to say. He rubbed his hand through his hair for a few seconds for adding "I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It's okay." Kakashi said smiling. "Anyways? Hungry? Maybe we can have some Ramen and watch a movie or something.."

"Ramen?" Naruto said jumping into the air. "Hell yes!" he added. "Let's go. Come on! What are you waiting for." Naruto was already running out the door headed for the kitchen in the main house. Kakashi sat up shaking his head, and slowly trailed after him closing the door to the guest house as he exited.

"Mmmmmmmm... Sluurrrrp.... This is... Mmmmm.... sooooo... mmMmMMMmmm... Goooooooooooooooood...." Naruto said his face buried in a bowl of Ramen. Iruka and Kakashi just sorta looked at him. "Is there more?" Naruto asked pouring the last drop of liquid into his mouth.

"No..." Iruka said, "Sorry... I figured there was no way you could eat more then four bowls full."

"Four bowls full? I normally eat like 20 some bowls a day if I can." Naruto said a smile plastered on his face. "I love Ramen. It's so awesome". Naruto seemed to be just radiating happiness as thoughts of Ramen swam through his brain. "Well anyways what are we doing now? A movie right?"

"Huh?" Iruka asked not quite sure what Naruto was talking about. Kakashi seeing Iruka's puzzled expression leaned over and whispered softly in his ear. "Oh." Iruka said. "Well okay, I guess we can watch a movie. We'll have to go over to Blockbuster though to pick something out."

"Wait! I got an idea. I'll be right back." Naruto said running out of the house and to his room. He quickly grabbed a box, ripped it open and began ruffling through it pulling out an old battered DVD case. He then walked back into the house seeming quite pleased with himself. "We can watch this."

"What is it?" Iruka asked

"American Werewolf in London!" Naruto replied holding up the case. "I love this. It's like the best werewolf movie ever!"

"It's not scary is it?" Iruka asked with a squeamish and somewhat concerned look on his face.

"Iruka doesn't like horror movies." Kakashi replied with a grin. "I haven't got to see many of them since I moved in here." he explained to Naruto before turning to Iruka. "You'll be fine it's not that scary, and me and Naruto are here to protect you."

"All right" Iruka gulped. "I guess."

"Yes" Naruto said smiling. "This and Cannibal the Musical are like my favorite movies... Well, besides Army of Darkness, and that one with the monkeys... I love movies." He babbled plopping down on the floor. Iruka sat down on the couch still looking unsure. Kakashi inserted the DVD, turned off the lights, and sat down next to Iruka. As the movie played Naruto couldn't believe how much of a chicken Iruka was. It wasn't like the movie was scary. Yet he was almost to the point of sitting in Kakashi's lap. In fact if Naruto didn't know better he would have thought that.... That's when it dawned on him. "You guys are gay!" Naruto almost shouted. "Whoa.... You guys are like together?" Iruka froze, Kakashi grabbed the DVD remote and hit pause. There was an awkward silence that filled the room. No one seemed willing to say anything. Finally Kakashi answered. "Yes... Yes we are..."

"Whoa cool." Naruto said. "I never met anyone who was gay before...What's it like? I mean do you guys have sex all the time? What does it feel like? How long have you been together? Does anyone else know?" Naruto was just filled with questions. He'd never met anyone he knew was gay before, and now he was living with two gay men. "Why are you gay?" He asked.

Iruka seemed like he was about to pass out, and stuttered "Well we... We're sort of..."

"What he's trying to say" Kakashi replied is that we're in love. "I don't knowmuch about why I'm gay. If it's genetic, bad raising or what. I know though that since I was a little kid, I haven't really been attracted to girls, and I have been attracted to guys. During high school, I sort of dated both sexes, and found I really preferred guys. Then, when I met Iruka I knew I had to spend the rest of my life with him. It was love. Real, true, powerful love."

"You mean like how I feel about Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"No. Love is a little more complex then that. You don't love Sakura, you like her, you want to date her, but you don't love her."

"Of course I love Sakura, and she's going to love me..."

"I hate to be mean, but do you think you mean anything to her? Naruto does she even talk to you? I mean, Other then telling you to stop bugging her? You can't make her love you? Even if you tried. Someday though, when you meet that right girl. That one and only person. You'll know the difference. True love takes two people. True love is being able to and wanting to tell someone everything. Even the things you don't admit to yourself. True love is willing to risk and sacrifice everything for that other person. True love means wanting to spend every second of every minute with someone. True love is something that crushes you and destroys everything else. When you're in love, when you're truly in love, nothing else matters, it's just you and that person, and every moment you spend with them, good or bad, is heaven, because they are your home, your family. They fill you in a way that makes you feel complete, and you know without them, you simply could not exist. Because like it or not you become tied to them body, mind and spirit." As Kakashi finished Iruka's face had gone from white with worry to red with embarrassment. His entire face blushing from the words of his loving partner.

"You're not mad at us or disgusted or anything are you?" Iruka asked Naruto.

"Well." Naruto said, "I still think I can make Sakura love me, but as for you guys, that's kind of cool and romantic and all. Why would I not like you because of that? What does it matter who you fall in love with. As long as I don't have to watch you guys have sex or anything like that I could care less." Naruto put his hand on his hair and began rubbing it. I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner. You guys are so like a couple..... I mean, I knew you lived together and I still didn't put it together. I have got to be dense."

"I coulda told you, you were dense." Iruka said with a grin. "I'm your teacher."

"Whatever" Naruto replied with a grin. "Can we finish watching the movie now?"

"Okay." Kakashi said pressing play.

As the rest of the movie finished, Naruto sat on the floor thinking about Iruka and Kakashi. Somehow the idea of two men together sort of turned him on. It seemed romantic and somewhat arousing. The movie finished finally, and Naruto got up said goodnight to everyone and headed out the back door to his new home. He took off his shoes, shirt and pants, put on a small beanie hat with ears he liked wearing sometimeswhen he slept, headed to the bedroom and crashed down onto the futon. "Maybe living with two teachers won't be so bad after all." He said softly as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
